Loving You? Honestly, It Scares Me
by GinnyWeasley25
Summary: RosaBella Claire Swan has had a HARD 2 years. Moving to Forks she meets Seth Clearwater, RosaBella starts to like him. And is also scared. But when it's your soul mate, it works out. Right?
1. Preface

**Preface.**

I never thought it would happen to me. The danger, the pain…the heart break. It hurt. All of it, so I'm moving in with Dad and Bella. Mom and my step-dad, Phil, believe I will be safer here. I haven't been safe or happy for about 2 years, all because of 1 person.

Bella has talked to me over the phone and on face book to figure out when I am going to stay with her. I've talked to Dad, too. He's SUPER excited for me to stay until I graduate. Which will be a while since I'm only going to be a Sophomore in 2 weeks. Bella has a good friend, Jake, that is going to come when she gives me the tour of Forks and La Push. And her boyfriend might come, Edward. Last time I called, she told I have a room that her and Dad decorated according to what I told them. Bella and her 'boyfriend' are going to pick me up from the airport and then later that week I'm going to have dinner with his family. For some reason they want to meet me.

But anyway, my name is RosaBella Claire Swan and this is my story.

~{}~

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Uh, Hi?

**Chapter 1:**

**Uh, Hi?**

"Damn it, Bella. Where are you?" I whispered to myself and struggled to walk over by a bench with my 2 suitcases. A man with bronze hair and golden eyes strode up to me and grabbed 1 of my bags.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be RosaBella." The bronze- colored hair man said to me, he was pretty handsome. I nodded and heard someone running behind me. I turned around and was enveloped in a hug. I flinched away and cowered closer to the bench away from them

"Rosa? It's me, Bella." The girl said, I shook my head and moved away from them, pulling out my phone. The guy- Edward, raised his eyebrows. I looked through my phone and found a picture of Edward and Bella. It was them! I jumped up and hugged Bella.

"I missed you so much!" I mumbled into her shoulder, she sighed and hugged back. We pulled away after a few seconds and smiled.

"Rosa, this is Edward. My boyfriend." Bella blushed at the last part, I covered my mouth with my hand and giggled softly. Edward stuck his hand out quickly and I hid behind Bella. I peeked out and saw Bella slap his hand down,

"Don't do that! She doesn't really touch men!" She scolded and pulled me out from behind her. "He won't hurt you, Rosa. Edward's a good person." Bella tried to comfort me. I stuck my hand to Edward and slowly grabbed his, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you." I whispered and pulled back. He smiled, looking slightly proud of me.

"Nice to meet you, too." Edward responded and looked over my shoulder at Bella. "You ready to go? I know Charlie's excited!" I nodded and beamed up at him. Bella held Edward's left hand and Edward held 1 of my suitcases. I stood by Edward with my other and walked to a silver Volvo. I sat in the back, Bella and Edward in the front. I pulled out my iPod and leaned my head back. Of course, I fell asleep. But this time, I wasn't afraid of what I would wake up to.

**~{}~**

"Rosa? Wake up, we're at your house." I heard someone whisper and then felt my buckle being undone. I groaned and opened my eyes. It was Edward. I turned off my iPod and shoved it in my pocket. Edward put his hand out and I grabbed it, he helped me out. I grabbed my bags and ran into the house.

"ROSA!" Dad yelled and entered the living room. I dropped my bag and gave him a tight hug.

"I missed you Daddy!" I said softly in his ear. He hugged me a little bit tighter and then let go of me. Dad held onto my shoulders and looked me up and down.

"You've grown up a lot!" He exclaimed. I saw Bella and Edward disappear up the stairs with my luggage.

"So, Jake, Bella and Edward are going to give you the tour tomorrow. Today just relax and unpack. We're glad to have you back, Love ya!" Dad called the last part to me as I ran upstairs, following the teenage couple.

"Rosa! Wait!" Bella shouted and slammed a door shut. A cool hand went over my eyes, Edward's hand was my guess. Bella grabbed my hands and pulled me to her. I heard a door open cool air come from the sound. I smiled brightly,

"Why can't I see?" I asked, excited. I could practically see Bella shaking her head.

"BECAUSE, your room is a surprise!" She replied and pulled me a little more. She let go of my wrist and closed the door. Edward dropped his hand, but I kept my eyes closed.

"Um, open your eyes, Rosa." Bella said. I shook my head,

"Does it look like my old room?" I whispered and felt my bottom lip start to quiver. I don't WANT or NEED any memories from Florida.

"Not at all!" I could feel their excitement and dropped my hand. I gasped,

"AHH! I LOVE IT!" I screamed and jumped on the bed. Bella and Edward laughed, smiling. The room was painted black with pink, green and orange paint splatters on the walls and doors. The curtains were zebra and so was my twin sized bed set up. The floor was white hardwood.

There was also a black vanity in the corner and a small stereo in the other corner. I ran over to Bella and Edward, hugging them both tightly together.

"THANK YOU!" I screamed, again. I let go of them and was beaming.

"Well, why don't you settle in and I'll call you down for dinner." Bella asked, but it was more like a statement. I nodded and they left, Edward waving on the way out. I opened my first suitcase and found my iHome. I plugged in my iPod and some Hey Monday played while I unpacked.

**~{}~**

"Wow! This is great!" I complimented Bella's dinner. She smiled and thanked me. Charlie had an emergency call to the police station and Edward went home. It was just us sisters! I finished my dinner and started cleaning the dishes.

"Why are you doing that? I can do it just fine!" Bella scowled and took the sponge. I grabbed it back, then she took it again. This soon started a water fight. We were laughing and dumping glasses of water on each other. Someone knocked at the door and we both froze, me in mid water-dump. I glanced at Bella and rushed for the door, so did she. We slipped through the kitchen and opened the door. It was Edward. I frowned,

"Damn it! It's just you!" Edward smirked and walked inside, "I'm gonna take a shower! Bella… clean up! HAHA!" I rushed up stairs, grabbing my blue cheetah print towel and locked myself in the shower. I took a cold, long shower and wrapped my towel around my body. Grabbing my clothes, I walked to my bedroom, down the hall, and got dressed in this: .com/cgi/set?id=31099145 I ran downstairs, brushing my hair and got my mini ice cream out of the fridge. It was Double Fudge from Ben & Jerry's.

"You know, that's fattening." I spun around and came face-to-face with Edward Cullen. I poked my tongue out at him,

"Yeah, but lucky me! Mother dearest has good genes that help me with my weight!" I shot back and smirked. Edward laughed and shook his head, then went back to the living room with Bella. I went to my room and looked at my electric guitar and amp. I decided just to play, without the amp. I put the strap around my body and started strumming to 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence. (Her voice is like Hayley Williams.) I finished the song and put my guitar back, sighing. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 11... P.M! Someone knocked on my door,

"Yeah?" I sighed, Bella came in, wearing pajamas. She sat on my bed and smiled,

"So tomorrow we're doing the tour…" Bella trailed off,

"And?" I questioned and motioned for her to continue.

"Edward's parents want to meet you. You're coming to dinner tomorrow. It's formal so wear something nice!" She said quickly and ran out of my room, slamming the door. I groaned and pulled my zebra covers over my body, turning the lamp off and falling ASLEEP!

**~{}~**

**LEMON!**

"_NO! Get the fuck away from me!" I shrieked and crumbled into a corner. He walked over to me and grabbed my face, roughly._

"_Now, now… I don't want to hurt you." He whispered in my ear, trying to be seductive. When he pulled away, I took my hand up and punched his face. It distracted him momentarily and I was able to run to the other side of his room. _

"_Dumb bitch! I told you not to move! Beg me to kiss you!" He shouted and kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the floor in a ball and shook my head. I was sobbing into the carpet now. He pulled me by the hair to face him and spit in my face. I cringed and let silent tears fall._

"_Tell me you love me." He said in a fake sweet voice. I shook my head and he released my hair. He kicked me over and over again. In the stomach. Legs, face, EVERYWHERE! I screamed and he slapped me. He pulled off my Victoria Secret lingerie and stared at my naked body. Lingerie: .com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265531309166&c=Page&cid=1308307884788&pagename=vsdWrapper&search=true _

"_We're going to have sex now." He grabbed my hips and planted a kiss on my lips. I opened my mouth, knowing I would get hurt if I didn't. He pulled off his boxers and started to finger me. I didn't like it but moaned anyway. I didn't want to be hurt any more. He was practically an expert with sex anyway, though. He pushed me to my knees,_

"_Suck my dick!" He slapped me hard and I pulled his cock into my mouth. I deep throated for about 5 minutes before he exploded into my mouth. I swallowed and spit his dick out. He threw me on the bed and climbed beside me._

"_Ride me." He stated, already breathless. I got on top of him and moved my hips all around his cock. I bounced on him and felt him get hard. Again. He squeezed my breasts and I couldn't stop the moan. He may be abusive, but sure is great in bed. _

"_Stop." I pulled my clit up and he put the tip in me. _

"_Go again." I moved back down and moaned loud. He is like a pole going inside me! I moved around and felt his hips start moving up with me. I leaned my body forward so my breasts were in his face as I moved up and down. We flipped over and he went down on me. He finally fell down and cummed. He fell asleep. I felt more tears pour out of my eyes. I don't want this, not any more, I thought. Damn, Garet. Garet Hond ruined my life. _

"Rosa, Jake is gonna be here in 1 hour! Tim to get ready!" I heard Bella shout from downstairs. I shook my head away from all my thoughts of Garet and got up.

TOUR TIME!


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting The 'Important' Peopl

**Chapter 2:**

**Meeting The 'Important' People.  
><strong>

I was finished with my hair and teased it. I had a thick layer of eyeliner on and an awesome outfit: .com/tour_time/set?id=31044443 I rushed out to the stairs and slid down the railing.

"BELLA, BELLA, BE-LLA!" I sang once my feet hit the ground. I walked over to the kitchen and found Bella, Edward and some guy. The guy was tall and very muscular. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He actually looked Indian- not to be racist or anything! The worst part was, he didn't have a shirt on. Who knows what he could do if I got away from Bella and Edward? A bunch of scenarios ran through my head and I backed up, trying to get away from the kitchen. The guy sitting at the table snapped his head in my direction and stood up, quickly. I yelled in surprise and backed up, running into the edge of a wall and falling. I crawled away from him when he pushed his hand down. I heard Bella gasp and stand in front of me, blocking the boy.

"Don't touch her!" The guy straightened up and took a step back. Bella looked at me slowly put her hand forward. "It's okay. That's Jake. He's good, like Edward." I took her hand and she helped me stand up.

"W-why isn't he w-wearing a shirt?" I stuttered out and stayed by the door. I saw the guy, Jake, blush and try to cover himself.

"Oh, he get's really hot and it's warm today, so he isn't wearing a shirt." I nodded and walked forward. Bella and Jake sat back down, I handed him my hand.

"I'm Rosa." I said quietly and sat in the extra chair. He shook my hand and looked at me, almost like he was studying me.

"Jacob Black. But, my friends call me Jake." Edward stood up and cleared his throat, getting our attention.

"Wanna start?" He requested. Bella nodded and stood up. We all followed and started walking through the small town of Forks.

"So this is the diner, it's great! They have amazing milkshakes!" Bella explained to me after we passed 2 gas stations, a wild life/camping store and 2 grocery stores. We walked in silence for about 6 minutes until we came by a sign that said 'Forks High School, Home of the Spartans.' I looked behind the sign and saw the school! It was pretty small.

"And this is the school you will be going to, with me and Edward's family!" Bella finished, I raised my eyebrow.

"What about Jake?" I asked and looked over at him.

"Oh, I go to school on the reservation." He replied. I nodded and we followed Bella and Edward.

"Is that where we going next?"

"Yeah. You also get to meet the pa- my friends." We walked a little bit farther and the weather started getting warmer. We all walked past the sign that said 'Welcome To La Push, Indian Reservation.' Edward stopped,

"Why aren't you coming?" I questioned, Jake and Bella froze.

"I, uh, have to get home! My family has to get ready for your arrival at dinner! Bye!" With that, Edward ran off. Leaving me very confused. I looked at Bella and she just nodded.

"Okay, to La Push!" I did a superman pose and looped my arm through Bella's. We laughed and walked past houses with Jake.

"It's super nice here." I told Jake. He nodded in agreement and finished showing us around. I thought the ice cream store looked fun! I love ice cream…

"This is Emily and Sam's house! Now, the guys might be here, let's go see!" He explained and ran off like a kid in a candy store. Bella followed and then me. I walked in and saw a bunch of shirtless guys wrestling and laughing and messing around. There was also a women with a scar and an older guy standing by the couch talking. I immediately froze in the doorway seeing a bunch of half naked guys. I remembered what Garet did,

_Flashback:_

_I opened the door to Garet's apartment and saw 5 guys sitting on the couch with him, all shirtless. I walked over to the kitchen and started unloading all the groceries in the fridge and cabinets._

"_Babe! Bring us some beers!" I heard Garet yell at me from the other room._

"_Okay!" I responded and started opening beers. I put away the rest of the groceries and threw the bags away._

_Hurry your ass up!" Garet yelled at me, a few guys shouted 'yeah!' along with him. I grabbed as many as I could and rushed over to them. A few wanted more, so I got the rest. 1 of them grabbed my hips and pulled my backside towards them. I shrieked and moved forward, all the guy did was chuckle. I turned around and slapped him, then moved to the other wall._

"_C'mon babe, we just want some fun." Garet slurred and grabbed me like the other guy. The others all started crowding us and touching me. I tried to wiggle away, but that resulted in losing my shirt. My black, lacy push up bra was now showing and got many guys attention. I squirmed some more,_

"_Don't move or we'll have a rerun of last night." Garet growled in my ear. I shivered from the fear and stood still. Last night he raped me. This night was no better. The guys, clearly drunk, pushed me into a bedroom and I hit my head. I groaned and flipped around. I saw the guy that tried to touch me and squealed in surprise. That night was the worst. Because that night, they each raped me._

"Uh, you okay?" I heard somebody ask. I looked up and saw 1 of the shirtless guys. I moved my body back and tried to keep calm, but I bumped in to somebody. I turned around and saw another guy. I looked around me and saw all the shirtless guys looking at me, surrounding me! I started breathing heavily, thinking of what they were going to do. Are they going to take turn raping me? Are they going to hit me? The thoughts were worse than Jake because there were sooo many! My eyes started to tear up, remembering. 1 guy leaned closer and that's when I cracked,

"AHH!" I screamed and jumped up. They looked at me with alarm in their eyes. They all got closer and I felt my tears pool over. I looked around and saw a few lean closer with their hands out. I screamed again and fell to the floor. I crawled under someone's legs and ran to where I thought the door was. I saw Bella and the other woman standing by a kitchen counter, talking. I heard the guys starting to follow me, I turned and saw them right there. I screamed once more and ran to Bella. She turned around and I wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me back and I started sobbing.

"What the hell?" I heard 1 of the boys ask, which made me cry harder. Bella looked down at me and then at the guys,

"What did you do!" She yelled.

"We-we just asked her if she was okay and tried to help her up!" They explained. I squeezed Bella closer and let out another sob. Bella pushed me away for a moment,

"Go outside, I'll be right there." She said softly and pointed to the door right by the table. I rushed out and sat on the steps, covering my face. _DAMN YOU, GARET!_

**Bella POV:**

"Guys! You can't get close to her without knowing her first!" I scolded and pointed a finger at them. They all looked pretty confused.

"Why?" Paul asked, I shook my head.

"Because! When she was in 8th Grade, she got a boyfriend. The first year was amazing for her. They were totally in love. Then, in 9th Grade, things went down hill. He just all the sudden treated her like crap, we don't know why! He abused her and raped her! FOR. A. YEAR. She is very careful with men now. 1 time she was raped one at a time by a group of about 10 guys. She is deathly afraid to be hurt. She was probably freak when you started crowding her. Did you try to touch her? In any way?" They nodded,

"We tried to help her up. She was like, spacing out or something and fell." Jared explained. I groaned and threw my hands in the air,

"When the group raped her, they crowded around her and touched her! She probably thought you guys were gonna do that!" I yelled at them. Jared, Paul, Brady, Colin, Sam, Quil, Embry and Jacob's eyes widened.

"I'm gonna go get her. Then you guys are going to introduce yourself without scaring the crap out of her. Oh, where's Seth and Leah?" I finished up.

"There running a little late. They should actually be here any moment." Sam told me. I nodded and ran outside to calm down Rosa. She was sitting on the steps with her head in her hands. I walked up to her and sat down.

"I'm sorry they scared you. They're just like Jacob. Except they have different personalities, of course." I laughed at myself and started pulling her up. She stood and pulled an eyeliner pencil out of her pocket. Rosa put it on and wiped the rest of her face with her sleeves.

"Did I fix it?" I nodded, " Is it smeared?" I shook my head and looped arms with her. She smiled and we walked back in to the house. This should be interesting…

**Rosa POV:**

Makeup fixed. Check. No Smears. Check. Meet a bunch of hot, half naked guys. CRAP! We walked into the kitchen, everyone was sitting at a large, rectangular table. There was only 1 seat left, but Bella took it. Insert Upset Face Here! I walked next to Bella and did a small wave to everyone,

"Uh, Hey! I'm RosaBella Swan. You can call me Rosa! Bella explained everything to me so I'm fine now. I'm sure Bella told you why I reacted that way, right?" They nodded and 1 of the older guys stood up.

"Hello I'm Sam Uley, this is my fiancée. Emily Young." He said and gestured to the girl with a scar on her face. 2 other boys stood and waved at me,

"I'm Jared! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Paul, I'm the awesome one here! Don't let them fool you!" They said and sat down. This time, 1 guy stood up, he was a little older than me.

"I'm Embry Call, the hot one!" He said, smirking, and sat down by Jared. A guy, probably Jake's age stood up and gave me a bright smile.

"Quil Ateara." I smiled at him and he sat. Then 2 twins stood up and started arguing over who goes first. Then it turned into pushing and shoving. Sam stood up and yelled at them to stop, eventually Sam gave up and sat down.

"HEY!" I got their attention and they stopped hitting and pushing. I pointed to the 1 closest to me, "Go first." The other one groaned and let go of his shirt.

"I'm Brady!" He waved enthusiastically and sat down.

"Colin." The other moaned and dumped back down in his chair. I nodded,

"Was that all?" I asked and looked around the table for an answer.

"Uh, no. Seth and Leah should be here soon." Sam answered, I shrugged and sat down on Bella. Making everyone laugh, I smiled.

"Hey!" Bella said and giggled. Then questions started shooting at me.

"So, how old are you?" Paul asked with a smirk lighting up his face.

"15." I replied.

"Favorite color?" Jake entered the conversation.

"I have 3! Black, hot pink and neon green!" They all laughed at me when I finished.

"Favorite fo-"

"WE'RE HERE! Sorry we're late we-" I heard a new voice start. I looked over and caught his eye. He was absolutely amazing. Dark hair and eyes, tanned skin and muscular. But not too muscular and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of dark brown. His hair was cut short and cute, I gasped and stared back at him.

**Seth POV:**

"WE'RE HERE! Sorry we're late we-" I stopped and completely froze. There was a girl sitting at the table, looking at me. She was gorgeous. The girl had straight, neon green hair with black tips. Her eyes were an AMAZING grey color. She was very small. Probably 5'5 and had curves in all the right places. I stared at her and she stared back. The girl was perfect. I could tell already. I felt a big, goofy smile spread on my face when I realized what happened.

**Imprint!**

**Back to Rosa POV:**

"C'mon Seth! MOVE!" A female voice said. Our eyes disconnected and I looked down to hide my blush. I heard a scraping sound and looked up. The girl and guy got chairs and dragged them over to the table, by Quil and Embry. Sam glanced over to me and pointed at the girl,

"This is Leah Clearwater. And this," He smirked and pointed to the boy, "Is Seth Clearwater." I nodded and smiled at the 2,

"Hey, I'm RosaBella Swan. Call me Rosa!" I said in a cheerful voice to the 2. I glanced over at Seth before sitting back on Bella and saw he was staring at me. It was very quiet. Silent. You could probably hear a pin drop. Everyone started staring at me and I shifted on Bella, looking at my hands in my lap. I took a look up and they were still directing their attention at me. I saw a few of the guys look at Seth and smirk, then go back to me. I started to feel uncomfortable and stood up. I walked out of the door wordlessly and looked around. I saw a forest in the back of the house. It looked kind of dark and… mysterious. I walked through the trees and moved deeper into it, like an invisible force was calling me. I kept going, stepping on giant roots and slipping in mud. I finally got to a clearing. A meadow, a very pretty meadow. There were purple and pink flowers that looked to be just blooming. I walked to the center and sat down, crisscross-applesauce. A was admiring the flowers, when a girl showed up, literally out of nowhere. I just looked up and she was there!

"Hello…" The girl purred and flipped her bright red, curly hair to the side. I smiled and waved.

"Hi!" I said happily and looked up to her face. The girl had red eyes and pale skin. She was gorgeous, like… inhumanly gorgeous.

"I'm Victoria," She walked closer and started to hold her breath. I could see it! 'Victoria' raised an eyebrow, "And you are?" I stood up and stuck my hand out,

"RosaBella Swan, call me Rosa!" I told her once we shook hands. Victoria smirked and let go,

"Are related to… Bella Swan?" I nodded.

"She's my older sister!" I smiled brightly at her. Victoria came closer and I realized, she was about my height! Weird thing was, Victoria kept walking toward me, until my back was up against a tree. She put her hand on my throat and I froze, officially getting freaked. Then, Victoria let go and ran to the other side of the meadow.

"I will see you later. Maybe even sooner." She smirked and disappeared into the trees. Right when Victoria left, Seth showed up. He looked around the meadow and saw me, his eyes lighting up. I smiled at him and walked to the middle of the meadow, he came over and sat down by me. We were quiet, just staring at each other. I finally spoke up,

"Do you know a girl named Victoria? Red hair… red eyes?" Seth's eyes widened and he nodded,

"Uh, you should stay away from her. She's dangerous. But now that I think about, out here it's dangerous, you shouldn't come in the forest." He explained to me, not breaking eye contact. I nodded and laid on my back, Seth joined me. We were looking at each other, still hypnotized, when Seth leaned in and started closing his eyes. I did the same and our lips met. You know how people say they feel sparks or fireworks? I felt a rollercoaster, it was exciting, crazy, fun and felt different. It felt perfect. I pulled away and my eyes widened, realizing I was falling. I stood up and looked down at Seth who had a huge smile stuck on his face.

_What the hell? I can't like him! I'll just get hurt! Who knows, he might be just like Garet!_

**No he won't be. **I heard another small voice say in the back of my head. I shook the thought away and ran back toward the house. My eyes were collecting tears, thinking of what could happen if I fell for someone. Again. I got to the front and saw Bella hugging Jake, saying goodbye in his ear. I shook the tears away and faked a smile.

"Bye Bella! Bye Rosa!" Jake shouted as Bella started pulling me away. I turned to him and waved, then saw Seth walking away from the forest looking upset. For some reason, seeing him upset made ME upset, especially knowing I made him feel that way. I turned back around and walked with Bella.

**~{}~**

"Rosa! Get down here! Edward's here to pick us up!" Bella called up the stairs. I took one last look at myself in the full body mirror, making my hair a little bit bigger. I had it in loose curls and my side fringe was straightened. I had on this: .com/cgi/set?id=33754584 But my bright pink hair pulled it all together! I also had my same thick eyeliner on and some mascara.

"Coming!" I yelled and ran down. I entered the living room and heard Bella gasp,

"Yes, I know it is a little short, but it's just too cute! And it goes with my shoes and-" I was cut off by Bella,

"Stop! I gasped because- because you look amazing!" Edward walked into the room and his eyes widened. I smirked and did a little twirl, earning some applause.

"Bella, do you have a camera in your purse?" I asked her, she nodded and pulled it out. I turned it on 'no flash' and did a full body picture from the top, a picture with Bella and a picture of me posing that Edward took.

"Are we ready to leave?" Edward asked, politely. Bella nodded and I followed them into that familiar Volvo. We drove past the diner, 1 grocery store and the high school before turning into a small, gravel driveway. It twisted a few times then came up to a beautiful, open house. It was also HUGE! Edward cut the engine and opened Bella's door, I opened my own and practically jumped out.

"Whoa…" I exclaimed and stared at the house. Bella and Edward laughed,

"Ya never saw a house this big in Florida?" Edward asked and smirked. I shook my head, still in awe.

"No, we kinda lived in a bad neighborhood and the places we went in Florida weren't near the cool houses." I said, finally snapping out of the awe. I followed Edward and Bella as they walked in front of me, holding hands. It was like I was hiding behind them! The 2 walked away from me and sat on a couch. There were a bunch of other people I didn't know. And there was 1 that was huge and reminded me of Garet. I shivered in fear and tried to stay calm, but my breathing was still shaky. When the 6 people I didn't know stood up and walked toward me I jumped a little. I think EVERYBODY noticed though,

"Rosa remember, just like Edward." She whispered loud enough so everybody could hear. They looked back at her confused and then back to me. I noticed 1 with wavy, blonde hair staying back a little. They all came a little closer to me so we were about a yard away. I noticed them get stiff and stop breathing. I raised my eyebrow and walked over to an older, blonde guy and stuck out my hand,

"Hi! I'm RosaBella Swan! You can call me Rosa!" I said cheerfully and smiled brightly. The guy took my hand and nodded,

"Carlisle Cullen, I'm the adoptive father of these kids." He responded, I then moved to the girl next to him and shook her hand. The first thing I noticed was it was very cold!

"I'm Esme Cullen, the adoptive mother!" She said. Next I went to the giant guy and instead of him shaking my hand, he hugged me! I laughed and hugged him back, he picked me a little and then set me down,

"Emmett Cullen, the funniest, handsomest, coolest one of us all!" He exclaimed as everyone joined in with the laughing. The next girl looked like a model! I put out my hand, but she just nodded,

"Rosalie Hale." I nodded and she rolled her eyes. I felt myself get a little bit sad a few tears come. I know I might seem strong, but I'm probably the most sensitive person you'll ever meet! The girl standing by her was small! Like a pixie! She hugged me too and smiled brightly,

"Alice Cullen! Do you like shopping!" She asked as if it was deadly if you didn't.

"Are you kidding! Of course! It's like my life… well not that much." I giggled nervously. She lit up even more and I moved to the next guy,

"Jasper Hale, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said and stayed a little farther back. I nodded to him and smiled. He held his breath and got tense.

"Okay! Now that everyone is introduced, dinner?" Esme asked, everyone started walking to a large table and sat down. I sat at the end by Bella and Esme. There was garlic bread, chicken fettuccini and ceasar salad. Of course, there were drinks. Wine and Capri Suns! All my favorite's! I had a little bit of everything and 2 Capri Suns, Yum! I noticed that me and Bella were the only 2 that really ate. The others did too, but only like a few bites every few minutes. I remember how they were really cold and all have the same color eyes. Once we were finished and sitting in the living room, I brought up a question thay shocked them all.

"Why do you all have the same color eyes?" I asked and kept looking at them all. They adverted their eyes down. The family looked at each other, probably hoping for someone to speak up.

"We got matching contacts to look more like a family!" Alice spoke up and smiled. The rest nodded in agreement. I raised my eyebrow and ignored it.

"Bella, can I talk to you outside for a sec?" I asked and looked over to the door. Bella nodded and stood up.

"What the hell?" Was the first thing I yelled when we got out there. She looked confused,

"They're lying to me! I am like a living lie detector! I know things!" I yelled some more and pulled Bella closer to the forest.

"I need some answers…" I started and looked to her for approval, she motioned for me to continue, "Why are they so cold? Why do they have the same eye color? Why are they so tense and hold their breath when I'm around? Oh and what does Seth mean 'stay out of the forest'? Why are the guys I met at La Push so warm and huge? And the last thing… Why is Victoria so dangerous and how does she know you?" I finished up, Bella's eyes widened at the last part.

"I can't answer those, it's not for me to tell. And Victoria is the same." She responded, I felt the rage build up in me,

"What? You know! And if she is dangerous you should tell me all I need to know! She knows a lot about me for a stranger right know!" I shouted. Bella shook her head,

"You wouldn't get it." She whispered and finally looked in my eyes.

"Like hell I wouldn't! If I'm going to be living here now, I need some answers!" I kept shouting, Bella shook her head again.

"I'm sorry. I can't." She said in a normal voice, this time I shook my head.

"Bella, I can't trust you if you won't tell me about why the hell some of these people are so..so… inhuman!" I finally said, she just stared at me and whispered one last thing,

"I'm sorry." With that I realized I couldn't take anymore. I took of my heels and showed off my spongebob socks. I turned around and started walking out of the drive way, then I stopped.

"Tell the 'Cullens' I'll see them when everybody is truthful and don't worry Bella. 'Cuz I'm sorry too." Then I ran off and all the way home.

**~{}~**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Telling The Truth

**Chapter 3:**

**Telling The Truth.**

That night, I fell asleep on top of my blankets with my clothes on. I didn't dream of anything, that night was almost perfect. Almost because I found my new, totally awesome friends are lying to me! So is Bella, my own sister! I did, however, toss and turn all night. I just felt like someone was… watching me. The next morning my phone's alarm woke me up at 10. I got up and showered, also doing my usual makeup and hair styles. Then I put on this: .com/cgi/set?id=31539089 When I went downstairs, I found no one was there! Charlie was at work and Bella… well she could be anywhere! I got a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and ate in silence. After that I watched 'The Blind Side.' That took about 2 hours and Bella still wasn't home! In the end, I went back upstairs and took a nap.

**Bella POV:**

"What are we going to do?" I asked Edward and sobbed into his chest. Last Rosa and I got into a fight, she's already starting to figure out the secret! Rosa went home by herself and Edward dropped me off. In the morning, Edward and I went straight over to his house, hoping to figure out a solution. He stroked my hair and started saying we would figure everything out.

"Why don't we go downstairs and talk to the rest." Edward asked or stated, I guess. I nodded my head and walked with him downstairs.

"Well, well. I told you not to get involved with a human! Now look what we have!" Rosalie hissed at Edward and sat down at the table. The whole family was there, waiting. You could practically cut the tension with a knife!

"So, it seems your sister is smarter than she looks." Carlisle said. I nodded and looked down at the table.

"We have to tell her." Edward suddenly called out. I looked up at him, bewildered.

"Why?" I asked and furrowed my eyebrows. He shrugged,

"Rosa is stubborn. She will probably do anything to figure out what's going on with us and the pack." Jasper finished for him. My shoulders dropped,

"Bella, I have had visions of her," Alice started, I looked to Edward and he just nodded, "She is going to be in danger with Victoria knowing you and her are related. It just makes it worse we aren't supposed to tell her." Then, Alice's face went blank and she started mumbling something, soon she was trying to grab something. Jasper got up and quickly returned with paper and a pencil. Alice started drawing on the paper and kept mumbling, when she snapped out of it, Emmett grabbed the paper.

"So, Rosa is going to be kidnapped by a guy vampire in her house. In the morning… tomorrow?" Emmett said out loud to himself. The family groaned and shook their heads,

"What?" Emmett smirked and shrugged. I stood up from the seat with my mouth wide open. Edward grabbed my hand and stood up with me.

"What the hell! My baby sister is not going to be kidnapped!" I screamed, Esme stood up and tried to calm me down while Rosalie smirked, "Rosalie, this isn't funny! This is like someone killing Emmett! How would you feel?" That wiped the smirk off her face. I pulled my jacket back on and stood up straighter.

"We can protect her, but we need to tell her in order to do that." Carlisle explained, I nodded and sat back down.

"When do you want to tell her?" I asked calmly. The Cullen family looked at each other as if having some sort of silent conversation. Esme glanced over to me and pulled Alice to the kitchen,

"Today." Edward whispered in my ear. I turned my body toward him and flipped out my phone. I raised an eyebrow and Edward nodded. I dialed Rosa's number,

_BUZZZZ, BUZZZZ, BU-_

"YELLOW!" Rosa screamed into the phone, I winced and pulled it away from my ear a little bit.

"Hey, Rosa! It's Bella, the Cullens want you to come over. Now." I used my strict voice and could just imagine her. Rolling her eyes and making faces,

"Why? Gonna keep some more secrets?" She responded. I stood up again and walked away from the table.

"NO! Just-just get over here!" I scowled at her over the phone. I heard her sigh,

"I'm coming, be there in 10." Rosa hung up the phone. I turned around and walked into the kitchen. Alice and Esme were making Macaroni and Cheese, YUM! That's one of Rosa's favorites…

"Need any help?" I offered. They, of course, rejected it and shooed me off. I went to living room again and watched Emmett beat Edward in Mario Cart. Rosalie was upstairs reading.

"Stupid Peach!" Emmett screamed at the TV. Edward just laughed and pulled slightly ahead. It went back and forth, Emmet, Edward. Emmett, Edward. In the end, Emmett won by 17 points.

"She's heeerrrreee!" Alice sang and opened the door. Rosa smiled, a very small smile that is.

"Hey…" She waved to the 4 of us in the living room. Alice closed the door and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the kitchen table. Esme set the Mac & Cheese in the middle of the table, giving Rosa and I reasonable amounts. Eventually, the whole family was at the table. We were looking at one another, as if saying 'Just do it! You first!' Finally, Alice spoke up,

"I'm sure you're wondering why we brought you here!" She started with a chipper voice.

**Rosa POV:**

"Yes." I replied, and took a bite out of my macaroni. Alice looked over at the others.

"We need to know, are you trustworthy?" Carlisle added onto the conversation. I nodded and smirked,

"Just ask Bella." I glanced over at Bella and saw her blush lightly, most likely thinking of all the different crushes and embarrassing scenes she told me. The family started looking at each other again and I stood up,

"Just say it!" Rosalie stood up to and gave me a hard glare from across the table,

"Fine! We're vampires!" I frowned a little and whispered,

"I'm sorry." They gave me a confused look.

"Well, I'm sure you guys don't _want_ to be vampires. I wouldn't either, I guess the only good part would be immortality." I shrugged and sat back in my seat.

"Thank you." I heard a female voice whisper. I looked up and saw it was Rosalie. My eyebrows furrowed,

"For what?" She sat down again with me,

"Well, everyone thinks it would be so great and amazing to be one of us," Rosalie glared at Bella, "But it's not. I would give anything to be with Emmett as a human. To be able to have children. To be able to grow old and die with him." She smiled up at Emmett and they kissed. I smiled and thought for a moment, _I think she might like me a little bit! _Edward started laughing,

"She does! A lot more than a little!" I looked at him, confused, then over at Bella.

"Some of the Cullens have special abilities. Edward reads minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can control and feel emotions." Bella explained to me. I looked over at Jasper and smirked, then spread my arms out,

"What am I feeling!" He shook his head but answered,

"Amazement, shock, happiness. A lot!" I put my arms down and turned to Alice,

"How can you see the future, can't it change?" I asked, she nodded.

"Of course! It changes by what people decide! I can see what people decide and if it changes I see it!" Alice exclaimed. I already know Edwards', boring.

"Hey!" He playfully shouted at me, I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Anything else I should know?"

"We only drink animal blood." Carlisle piped up, I motioned for him to continue. He did and told me ALL about the Vultori. A very strong group of vampires that basically rule the vampire race! At the end of that, I remembered the guys from La Push,

"What about the La Push guys?" Esme decided to speak this time from the other end of the large, wood table.

"I think that they should tell you." The rest nodded and I felt myself get a little bit angry. But I cooled down and thanked them for telling the truth and trusting me with such a secret. Right before I walked out, Rosalie stopped me,

"Uh, I was wondering. Maybe you, me and Alice could go shopping on Saturday?" She bit her lip and looked kind of nervous. I jumped up and hugged her tight,

"YEAH!" Rosalie laughed and we let go. I turned around and waved,

"See ya later!" And then I walked to the rez.

**The Rez:**

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully when I entered Sam and Emily's house. All the guys were there, perfect! I gave everyone a hug and we started talking about cars. I noticed Seth staring at me, but being totally quiet. I hand waved in front of my face and I blinked, looking over at Paul. He smirked,

"Right, Rosa?" He kept waving his hand in my face. I slapped it away,

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. I'll be back." I got up and walked over to Seth. He watched me carefully the whole time,

"Let's go for a walk." I whispered in his ear and grabbed his hand. Our hands fit together perfectly, it was amazing! Seth got off the couch and walked with me outside. We ended up walking in silence, until we found that meadow again.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and walked over to the spot where Seth and I kissed. It seemed like no one else had been there. I sat down in the middle and watched as Seth stood over by the trees.

"Why'd you run off?" He asked softly and sat next to me. I shrugged,

"It's a longgggg story." I responded, holding out the g and flipping my bangs over my eyes. Seth moved the hair away and grabbed my chin softly, pulling my face to look at him.

"I've got time." I nodded and started off with 8th Grade.

"When I was in 8th Grade, I met a boy. He was amazing, everything I could've ever wanted. At first. We used to be the perfect couple. Cute and sweet. But in the middle of 9th Grade, he changed. Garet started being rude and physical. He started to abuse me and rape me. He did it with groups of guys to me sometimes! That happened for a whole year, until he was caught. He was trying to rape me and my mom walked in, right when he started to kick me for saying no. Now, I just have a hard time with guys. But you and your friends and the Cullens have made me calm down about that." I finished my story and saw Seth looking at me concerned. He put his hand up and wiped some sort of wetness away with his thumb. I put my hand up and realized, I was crying.

"Thank you for telling me." Seth whispered and pushed some of my hair behind my ear. I smiled,

"No problem, it's like-like a weight being lifted of my chest telling someone. Ya know?" He nodded, "So, now you have to tell me your's and the guy's secret!" His smile fell.

"How did you know?" Seth asked, totally confuddled. I love that word!

"Well, I'm a great observer person! I even got the Cullens to tell me they're vampires because I was already figuring it out! What are you and the guys? Oh, and is Leah one of you guys too?" I told him. Seth sighed,

"Yes, Leah is one of us and Emily is not. We're werewolves or shape shifters." My mouth hung open.

"Whoa! That is so cool! Do you guys have to change on a full moon or do you change whenever you want?" I was getting super curious. This is amazing! I mean, being a vampire would suck! Being a shape shifter would be-be… AWESOME!

"We change whenever we want! Do you wanna see?" He asked, excitedly. I nodded and he stood up, taking off his pants.

"What are you doing?" I covered my face with my hand and closed my eyes tightly.

"I have to take off my clothes or they will be destroyed when I shift! You'll know when I'm done and shifted." Seth laughed. It got quiet. Way quiet. I felt something cold touch be back gently, I uncovered my face and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at me. I jumped a little, surprised and stood up. I saw that Seth was a beautiful sandy colored wolf, bigger than a horse. He stood up all the way and I still had to look up at him! Erg! I walked over and pet his head, he crouched down and gave me a cute, wolfie smile. I laughed and he licked my cheek, leaving a line of slobber. I groaned and wiped it off with my hand,

"You're a cute wolfie!" I cooed and pet his head. I sat down and Seth put his head in my lap. I stroked his head and whispered to him,

"I like you Seth." He lifted his head and started to smile again. I laughed,

"Aw, doggie smile!" I flicked Seth's nose and he playfully growled. He walked over to the edge of the meadow and changed in the trees. He came back as normal, human-person Seth. He sat down by me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I moved closer and leaned on him.

"I like you too." Seth whispered and leaned down. It was just like or first kiss. A rollercoaster. The thing I loved about it was he was sweet, gentle and romantic. Perfect. I pulled away and gasped for breath. Our foreheads were on each other and I just realized, I was now straddling Seth as he sat crisscross-applesauce.

"Rosa, come to the bon fire tomorrow and you'll learn everything." I nodded and pecked his lips one more time before standing back up.

"I have to get home." I told him, Seth stood up.

"I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow night for the bon fire. Is that okay?" I nodded again and we walked back to the house. We looked at each other for a few minutes before we kissed again. This time, it was more passionate but there wasn't tongue.

"I like you." Is what I said when we parted. I turned around and ran off in the direction of forks.

**~{}~**

"Goodnight Bella, Edward!" I yelled and rushed upstairs. I took of my outfit and crawled under my covers, not bothering to put anything over my bra and underwear. That night, I dreamt of me and Seth.

_No tripping, no worrying, no crying. I repeated to myself and continued moving down the long, white isle. At the end of the isle, Seth stood in black jeans and a white dress shirt. His groomsmen were dressed the same way. My bridesmaids were wearing bright neon green, knee length dresses with a pink sash in the middle. They were all looking at me, smiling brightly. I got to the end and the minister started talking. Seth and I couldn't stop staring or smiling. We decided to say our own vows and I was having a hard time not sobbing. Breathing in and out evenly, I read my own._

"_You may kiss the bride!" The minister-person said. Seth leaned in and I did the same, then…_

"Rosa! It's noon, wake up!" I heard Bella say into my ear. I moaned and put my hand up, touching all over her face.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She giggled and pulled my hand away.

"Looking for the snooze button…" I grumbled and rolled on the other side of my bed. Bella sighed,

"C'mon, you told Alice and Rosalie you would go shopping with them!" I shot up in my bed and started picking clothes out of my closet. I grabbed my yellow and orange striped towel and headed toward the door,

"Bella, you might want to leave before I have to change." I laughed and went into the bathroom. I heard her mutter a 'Right' when she left my room. I took a shower, did my hair and makeup and got dressed in this: .com/cgi/set?id=32989755

Walking downstairs, I could hear Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Edward talking. I grabbed a Pop tart and ate by Alice.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed. They stared at me and smiled weakly. I just finished my food and gave them a strange look,

"Uh, is everything okay?" I asked them. They all nodded and put on fake smiles,

"Of course!" Alice responded for all of them. I nodded and munched on my other Pop tart. _Edward, _He looked up at me, _What are you guys keeping from me now? _Edward frowned while I smirked and told the girls I was ready. I walked out to Rosalie's convertible and could feel the burning of Edward's stare in my back.

_I'm not as stupid a you all think. I've been through hell and back, learning all the tricks and secrets. It'll take a lot more than that to fool me. _I looked back and saw Edward and Bella looking out the window, frowning. That's what you get when you try to trick someone who's not gullible.


	5. Chapter 4: Bonfire

**Chapter 4:**

**Bonfire.**

We just arrived at the Port Angeles Mall. It was a good size and was already filled with people. I noticed their were a few other designer stores by the mall but not in it. Alice and Rosalie dragged me to them first and made me try on a few dresses, dresses I couldn't afford.

"It looks perfect!" They squealed as I did a little spin and beamed at myself in the full mirror.

"It's cute, but way to expensive." I said and started heading back to the dressing rooms. They crossed their arms and stood in front of me,

"We'll get it for you!" Alice requested and checked the price tag. The dress was dark blue, strapless and came to the middle of my thigh. It made my legs look great and hugged my curves beautifully. I shook my head and pulled the tag away,

"If you don't let us… You won't be going to the bonfire tonight!" Rosalie said and made a vicious face. I smirked,

"How?" Alice stood next to her and smirked. Mine fell immediately and I suddenly felt panicked.

"Well, if you haven't forgotten we are teenage vampires. We'll figure something out." I shuddered and nodded, then went to change out of the gorgeous gown. Next we went to Coach. I didn't find anything I liked there, but we hit a couple other designer stores and I got a few more dresses. 1 green with spaghetti straps, 1 long, purple and strapless and the final one was orange, short, tight and long sleeved. They all were a bunch of money, but Alice and Rosalie _insisted. _We finally got to the mall and went to some stores I enjoy, first Spencer's.

"You actually shop here?" Rosalie asked, clearly disgusted by some of the books and… toys. I shrugged and checked out the undergarments.

"They have adorable bras and underwear. If we go to all the stores I like, I'll let you guys help me pick out lingerie from Victoria's Secret!" I compromised, they had been bugging me about how the lingerie would come into good use eventually. I saw their eyebrows perk up as they nodded quickly in agreement,

"Okay!" I finished up at Spencer's with 4 bras and matching underwear. I almost got a 200 ways shirt, but decided it would only be for bed and put it back. Next was Zumiez! Alice and Rosalie thought the shoes were 'Totally Amazing For Me' as they said and left to look at some high tops on the other side of the store. I walked to the clearance rack and shuffled around it. I picked out 4 shirts and 2 short shorts. Then, I went over to the accessories and got a lot of bracelets, a pair of sunglasses and a pair of glasses. Did I mention a cool pink beanie? I walked up to the register and noticed Rosalie working her charm to get a better price on a cool pair of Vans.

"Could I get this for maybe… $35? It seems to be a little over priced…" She did an award winning smile at the end and flipped her hair. The guy's mouth popped open as he nodded slowly and took the money Rose offered.

"H-hope you f-f-found all you needed, come-come again!" He stuttered out and stared at them when they stood next to me. I smirked at them and piled my stuff on the counter, the guy was a fast cashier. Rose handed me the vans and whispered to me,

"Early Christmas present?" I giggled and took them, thanking her.

"$104.78." I handed him the money and took my bags, Hot Topic time! At Hot Topic, I got 3 pairs of pajamas, 3 new converse, a pair of cool skinnies and a pair of flats. It was basically empty in there! Alice and Rosalie decided to go to the chocolate store next to Hot Topic, apparently getting something for me to munch on at the bonfire tonight. The girl checking me out was quick and seemed like she wanted everyone OUT! I got out, now with 3 bags, and sat on a bench waiting for the girls.

"I hope she likes it…" I heard someone whisper, I ignored it and leaned my head on my hand.

"She will, just wait…" A manicured hand appeared in my face and chocolate was shoved in my mouth. IT WAS DELICIOUS! I saw Rosalie and Alice looking at me with hopeful eyes,

"This is great! What kind?" I exclaimed and wiped my mouth with my hand.

"It's dark chocolate with milk chocolate inside and caramel hardened on the outside." Rosalie explained. Alice held up a bag a small, white paper bag,

"We have a lot more!" I laughed and got up.

"To Victoria's Secret!" I pointed my finger in the air and did a super man pose. Turns out, I was pointing the wrong direction!

"So, why didn't Bella come with us?" I asked curiously and shuffled into the store with them.

"Bella hates shopping. Plus, Rosalie and her don't really get along…" Alice nodded toward Rosalie who got a hard look in her eyes at the mentioning of Bella.

"I know, and I can see how you and Bella wouldn't get along." Rosalie shrugged and nodded before slamming some lingerie into my hands. Alice soon joined in and they led me to a dressing room. All of them fit perfectly and looked great! I had black, white, gray, pink and red lingerie. Most of it was VERY lacy. I tried on about 20, half had thongs the other boy shorts.

"They were all great." I told the girls once I came out of the room and another woman rushed in. Rosalie and Alice clapped, grabbing the lingerie out of my arms.

"Get it all!" They said, I looked uneasily at the pile of lingerie and nodded,

"Okay, I'll do it. How much do you think it will be?" The girls scrambled around with the clothes and looked at the prices. Most of them were clearance and only 18 dollars.

"70 at the most." Alice stated with an agreeing Rosalie. I pulled a hundred dollar bill out and handed it to them, walking out of the crowded store. I officially had about 7 bags, not including the bags in Rose's car. We loaded into the convertible and took off, not bothering with the speed limit. I noticed it was mostly me that shopped at the mall and shook my head. Those girls and designer clothes are a match made in heaven. I laughed at the thought and they gave me a crazy look.

"I love you!" I said to them and smiled. They smiled back and giggled, turning on the radio to a pop station. I'm not the biggest fan of pop but the music I'm more interested in isn't really played on the radio, so I listen to it. We all sang along and danced a bit in the car. It should have been an hour long drive but was only like 45 minutes with how fast we were going. By the time we got back, it was 7:34pm ON THE DOT! I saw everybody was home at the Cullen Residence. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice unloaded their bags into their walk-in closets. I pulled my bags into Edward's Volvo so he could drive Bella and I home. _SHIT! Seth is going to pick me up soon! _I worried in my mind. I saw Edward whisper something to Bella who nodded and went in the car. Edward nodded to me and went in, soon followed by me. _Thanks. _I thought, directed to Edward. He smiled and shrugged before buckling up.

"No problem." And off we went. It was really quiet and not very awkward. I spent the whole time thinking about the bonfire. Is there food? Is it fun? Does it get really cold? Do the guys even _like _me? All types of random questions running around in my mind, probably annoying the shit out of Edward. Eventually, we pulled up in front of the house and I managed to grab all 9 bag by myself, including the designer clothes.

"Thanks, Eddie!" I called and ran back downstairs to give him and Bella a quick hug. Edward groaned and put his head back,

"A nickname already?" He teased and smirked. I smirked back and shrugged, hugging Bella. I rushed upstairs to get a shower in,

"YOU LOVE IT!" I called before jumping into the steamy shower and washing up with coconut soap. I love coconuts! I wrapped a fluffy towel around my body and put my dirty clothes in the hamper before rummaging through my clothes. I decided on wearing some of my new stuff: .com/cgi/set?id=34089767 Cute, huh? I blow dried my hair and straightened it. Then I put black eyeliner on the bottom and sparkly eyeliner on top with normal mascara. Right at 8, I was done. And right at 8, the doorbell rang. I pulled my hat on and ran downstairs, only to find Dad talking to him.

"Shut up!" I yelled and squeezed in front of my Dad so he wouldn't give Seth 'the talk.' He groaned and raised his eyebrow,

"Behave. Be home by 12. Have fun! But not too much, no hanky panky." Dad warned and pointed his finger at me. My face mixed up with confusion,

"Hanky panky? What the hell is that?" I saw amusement light up in Seth's eyes at the conversation I was starting with my father. Dad ran a hand over his face and groaned again,

"You know… hanky panky." I shrugged, still not understanding. "You don't get it? No hanky panky it's pretty obvious." I shrugged again. I really don't understand! "No sex!" Dad finally shouted.

"Eww! Don't say that word, it scares me! You could have said no 'it.'" I moaned and blushed, hiding my face. Gross! Bad word! I grabbed Seth's hand before Dad could say anything else and pulled him outside.

"Love you!" I screamed and waited by the car for a sec. then heard a mumbled 'Love you too' come back. I laughed and jumped into the car with Seth. He turned down the radio and started down the road to La Push.

"So, what's been going on?" I asked Seth, he smiled at me.

"Not much. Just patrols, getting ready for school. How about you?" He asked back. You know how people just answer that and ask back to be polite? Well, this wasn't one of those times, it seemed like he actually meant it.

"Shopping, hanging around, getting ready for school. Nothing too exciting." We both laughed, "What are the bonfires like?" Seth looked over to me, not really paying attention to the road.

"There are stories, food and lots of fun. It's kind of weird to describe, but you'll love it." He smiled and held my hand, looking back to the road. We did a few turns and made it to First Beach, where the bonfire was. It was already extremely dark and most of the light was from the fire. I saw the pack and a girl with Jared, I also saw a few older people and a little girl about the age of 3. Seth got out and opened my door, I took the hand he offered and went out. We walked up to Sam, still hand in hand, and started chatting about patrols. Mostly the schedule and how much time Seth would get to hang out with me. A little while later hot dogs and hamburgers were done being cooked. Everyone rushed over to get some food, but I sat on the sand in front of a log and leaned on the log, staring into the orange flames of the fire. People started coming back. Sitting on the logs and lawn chairs. Most of them already ate their food down while over by the grill, Seth came back, without a plate of food, and sat where I was leaning.

"Why're you on the ground?" He asked gently and stroked my hair. I shrugged and leaned on his legs. Seth bent down, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled back into his chest and put my head in between his neck and shoulder, Seth's arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed into his neck and moved closer to his warm body. I heard someone gather everybody's attention and start telling stories about the Quileute's.

"That's Billy Black, Jake's dad." Seth whispered in my ear. I shivered in pleasure from the close contact and could almost see him smile in success. I lifted my head and listened to the legends. I understood all of them. The cold ones, protectors, everything… except imprinting. It kind of confused me. It was away of finding your soul mate but for shape shifters. At the end it was already 10 and pitch black outside. I leaned back on Seth and smiled,

"Do you wanna take a walk?" Seth requested, I nodded and got off his lap. He stood up and we started walking farther down the beach, his arm wrapped around my waist. Seth pulled me closer to him,

"Do you remember imprinting?" He said suddenly. I nodded and kept walking,

"It's our soul mate. Who we love forever want to be with forever. They're like or gravity. I have always wanted to imprint. In fact, I have been waiting to imprint the moment I changed. I've always heard about how great it is, how amazing. I used to be jealous and annoyed with all the people that imprinted or got imprinted on. Paul and Rebecca, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire. Now I get how they feel." Seth explained and smiled down at me. I felt my face heat up and I looked back up at him,

"You imprinted on me?" He nodded, looking nervous. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Seth hugged me back and started spinning us around. We laughed and I lifted my head up, looking into his dark brown eyes.

"I really really really really really like you. Almost love." I told Seth, he smiled at me,

"Same here." I leaned down, I was taller because he was holding me up, and kissed him. I felt the roller coaster again, but like I was on a magical roller coaster. He kissed me back and licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and kissed him passionately. One amazing thing about Seth, he is so sweet, gentle and polite about everything he does. We broke apart from each other, not getting enough air, and put our foreheads together. I opened my eyes and saw Seth staring at me,

"Will you be mine, forever?" He whispered, I pecked his lips one more time.

"Yes." I got off of him. Seth laced his fingers through mine, pulling me close to his side and we walked back to the bonfire. When we got back Leah looked at our hands, squealed then pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Why are we hugging?" I asked and kept laughing. Leah pulled away and giggled,

" 'Cuz now there is gonna be a girl hanging out here that I actually like! AH!" She hugged me once more and we jumped a little. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. I looked up and saw Seth,

"Don't break her!" He scowled at Leah, who just made a mocking noise of what he said and walked over to Emily. After Leah left, an older woman about Billy's age came over and started talking to Seth.

"Does she know?" The woman asked Seth, he nodded.

"How long?" Seth shrugged,

"Few days." She nodded and turned to me.

"You are beautiful! I'm Sue Clearwater, Seth's mom." I smiled at her and broke away from Seth, giving Sue a huge hug.

"It's soo nice to meet you!" And I meant it. I let go and went back into Seth's arms. "I'm Rosa." She smiled and nodded,

"You imprinted on her?" Seth smiled brightly. Sue did a little squeal like Leah and hugged us both.

"Yes!" I giggled when she let go and did a happy dance. Then, her face got serious,

"No mistakes." She pointed at Seth and marched over to Billy. Seth sighed and completely relaxed,

"Mom loves you!" I nodded, shocked. _She likes me! AH! _I yawned and leaned on Seth for support. He laughed and picked me up, bridal style.

"Guys! I'm taking Rosa home, I'll be back in time for my shift!" He started turning around, "Wait, Sam! Was it 2?" Sam nodded and waved him away. Seth hurriedly got in the car and got us to my place fast. I didn't want him to leave.

"Seth, will you… uh, stay?" I whispered the last part, afraid of being rejected. He got back in the car and turned it on,

"Of course! I was planning to anyway… I'm gonna go hide my car and then I'll be in you room. Leave the window open!" With that Seth pulled out of the driveway and rushed into the house.

"Dad, I'm home! I'm going to sleep!" I called hearing a quiet 'Okay!' And went up to my room. I made sure the curtains were closed and changed into this: .com/cgi/set?id=34131867 Then I opened my window and laid on the floor by in between my bed and door. The window was on the other side of the bed. Seth hopped into my room and saw me on the floor. He laughed and sat down by me,

"Why are you on the floor?" I shrugged and sat up next to him.

"I'm testing how comfortable the wood is!" I declared. We laughed and stood up. "I sweepy!" I turned the light off and grabbed Seth's hand, pulling him to my bed. I laid by the door him by the window. I put my face toward him and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Rosa, I won't be here when you wake up. Patrols. But tomorrow at 1I'll pick you up and we'll do something, sound cool?" Seth whispered to me in the darkness. I leaned forward and kissed him softly,

"Yeah. Goodnight Seth." I buried my face in his chest as he pulled me closer.

"Goodnight Rosa." Was the last thing I heard before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**?'s POV:**

RosaBella Claire Swan is making friends. Befriending the mutts and fake vampires. Who would have known? She also got imprinted on the fun, happy-go-lucky wolf, which makes my goal fun. I know her past, I know what is going on in her present and the pixie vamp isn't all that well at keeping the future quiet. What the pixie vamp doesn't know is I'm working around her boundaries, so she won't see me.

Isabella Marie Swan is 'Rosa's' sister. That fact also helps my goal in life. My little helpers are doing a great job of keeping an eye on the 2 groups of friends and Rosa's family. At just the right time, Rosa will be the best bait yet. Once the groups come for her, it'll be a piece of cake.

Watch out Rosa.


	6. Chapter 5: Aww, Their Cute!

**Chapter 5:**

**Aww, Their Cute!**

I heard shushing. LOUD shushing, then a small click. Next, more shushing and a door opening. A few giggles escaped someone's mouth and I heard an intake of breath. Swiftly, I pulled the pillow out from under my head and chucked it the pack and the Cullens, well, Carlisle, Esme, Sam, Emily and Jared weren't there.

"Shut you pie holes! I was sleeping! Oh, why did you take a picture of us?" I gestured to myself and a waking up Seth. I sat up and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I noticed his shirt was off, sexy! Edward made a face and shook his head,

"Gross! Keep your thoughts to yourself!" He moaned and rubbed his temples. I smirked and thought about how hot Seth's abs are. I was practically shouting! Finally, Edward just walked out of the room and across the hall, to Bella's.

"So, is there any reason you woke me up at," I pulled my phone off the table, "11 AM! And why did you take a picture?" Bella started blushing and turned on the camera while the guys, Alice, Rosalie and Leah laughed.

"You guys looked adorable! And, if I heard right, he imprinted on you?" Bella explained, handing me the camera. I nodded and looked at the picture she took of me and Seth. I was facing him, my head in the crook of his neck, Seth's arms around my waist and his head in my hair. I giggled and got out of bed,

"We're so cute!" That's when I noticed Bella glaring at Seth. I tapped her in the middle of her forehead,

"You, okay?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. She nodded, still glaring at Seth, and shooed me away. "This is my room! I'm not going to leave!" Bella turned her glare on me. I made a point and stomped my feet on the ground, showing I wouldn't leave.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Bella asked the others sweetly. They nodded and left, closing the door softly behind.

"How could you imprint on her!" She exploded and threw her hands in the air, "I wanted to keep her away from this world! But no! You have to go off and imprint on her! Who would imprint on my sister? Why would somebody imprint on her?" Bella started ranting. My anger boiled, _Why would someone love ME forever? What am I not good enough?_

"I'm sorry. I can't choose who I imprint on." Seth said softly and put his arms around me from behind. I smiled at Bella in a sarcastic way,

"Why would somebody imprint on me? Why would you even say that! Am I not good enough to have love forever? Plus, Seth didn't bring me into this world. You did. I knew something was up with the Cullens and you made them tell me. So don't you even think about blaming Seth!" I screamed at her as the tears came to my eyes. Bella's eyes widened and got softer,

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, why would somebody in the pack imprint on y-" She started. I put my hand up and pointed at the door,

"Whatever. Get out." I clenched my teeth and tried to keep my anger in. Bella stayed in place, crossing her arms.

"I don't want to." She replied sternly. I shrugged, slipped on the white fluffy boots by my bad and the black hoodie that was on the floor. I kissed Seth on the cheek and ran to my bedroom door. Right before opening it, I flipped off Bella. Then ran downstairs. The 2 groups down there gave me sympathetic looks. I shook my head and pushed pass them. Steadily, I walked down the sidewalk going opposite to La Push.

I felt… betrayed. Upset. Shocked. Confused. And all around… hurt. I mean, how could my own sister say that to me? Why would somebody imprint on me? Am I really that bad? What is it about me? Am I disgusting? Gross? Smelly? Weird? WHAT? I just don't see why Bella, my SISTER, would say that. A little farther out of Forks and La Push, I found a mechanic place. (Can't remember what there called!) There was a guy leaning on a car wiping his face off with a white rag. He was pretty cute. I walked over to him and waved. He raised an eyebrow, checked me out-clearly liking it-, flung the rang away and walked over to me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked and looked around, not seeing any vehicle. I put on a cute face,

"You fix things that are broken, right?" I messed with my hair a little and smirked. He nodded,

"I'm Jase." Jase stuck his hand out. I hit it down and hugged him.

"Rosa. I like hugs." I put my arms around his neck and Jase's traveled down. WAY down. I pulled back and leaned on the car he was working on.

"Want a Pepsi?" Jase asked nicely. I smiled and nodded, in the back of my mind I'm thinking:

_This is wrong. Stop! You know your only doing this because your upset._

But in the front I'm thinking, he's cute. Jase came back and gave me the drink. I chugged it and dropped the can to the floor. Slowly, I walked in front of him, put my hands on his chest and kissed him. On the lips. Jase seemed shocked at first, but started kissing back. We then started making out. Yes, with tongue. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer as I felt his chest. I felt 'HIM' poking my thigh. I smirked into the kiss and grinded him a little.

"Mmm," Jase moaned loudly. A car honked and I turned around to see someone pulling into the shop. I started walking out but felt a hand grab my arm,

"You can't just leave me now. No teasing." Jase growled playfully. I shook my head and pulled away,

"Bye." I said and sprinted out of the shop. I heard him bang something and shout a loud 'FUCK!' Laughing, I got into the house. Stupid boy. I'm not THAT much of a slut! When I entered the house, I noticed it was silent. I picked up my phone, 3:30 pm. My tummy growled and I went into the kitchen, making a _delicious_ ham, mustard and cheese sandwich. YUMMY! Next, I got some normal clothes on. A black bra, blue cupcake panties, a black and purple, 1 shoulder zebra shirt, a pair of black shorts, black gladiator sandals and a thick rhinestone bracelet. After all that, I turned on MTV to Bully Beat Down. Mayhem is awesome! I seriously watched like 5 of the reruns and heard the door open. It was 7 and… Bella and Edward were in my house. Joy! Note the sarcasm! I turned off the TV and grabbed Bella's keys when her and Eddie were upstairs. Turning the key in the ignition, I knew exactly where to go. La Push, baby!

Your probably wondering how I'm 15 and can drive. Well… I have, what do you call it… a driver's permit? The thing that let's you drive with an adult during the day? I have one and I ROCK at driving so I just hope I won't get pulled over and drive. Anyway… the radio epically _failed_ on that drive. It sucked eggs. The thing really just… wouldn't work! I was trying to find a pop or hip hop station and got nothing! Good thing Forks is close to my destination! I pulled into Emily's little driveway, usually that's where the guys are, and jumped out quickly. Sure enough, I heard laughing and loud banging. Not bothering to knock, I walked in. Almost everyone was there, Emily, Leah, Jake, Collin, Brady, Embry and Quil. No Seth, Sam or Paul. Frowny Face!

"Whoa! Hey Rosa!' Embry said when him and Quil almost ran in to me wrestling. Emily smiled brightly and skipped over to me,

"Hello Rosa, how are you today?" She chirped and squeezed me quickly. I smiled back,

"Great! And yourself?" Emily pulled me into the kitchen and finished peeling potatoes.

"Wonderful! What brings you here?" I took the pot full of water she was struggling with and started boiling it on the stove.

"Uh, I'm looking for Seth. I, kinda, freaked out over something Bella said and just ditched." I admitted and looked down at my shoes. Emily came over and pulled my head up,

"The 3 missing are doing patrols. They caught sight of Victoria. And, sweetie, everyone has some sort of problem at some time. It's no big deal! Just apologize!" She patted my cheek and put the potatoes into the now boiling water. I nodded and noticed raw hamburger… without seasoning! It's bad!

"Uh, Emily? Can I season your hamburger?" I asked nicely and started picking out herbs.

"NO!" Emily exclaimed loudly. I dropped the stuff in surprise by her reaction and started pouting.

"Why not?" She sighed and emptied the boiling water from the pot with the potatoes.

"Becauseeee… I can do it myself!" Emily tried to make and excuse. I pushed he gently over to the vegetables and started picking up what I dropped,

"Make your mashed potatoes and the salad! I got the hamburgers…" I trailed off, washing my hands.

"But I-" I pushed my now water-covered hand on her mouth,

"It's fine! I LOVE cooking!" She nodded and finally agreed to dealing with the vegetables while I dealt with the hot dogs and hamburgers. Carefully, I stuck my hands in the cold meat and mixed all the seasoning around.

"Perfect." I muttered under my breath and added cheese. I know, weird. I love to put cheese inside and outside of burgers, it's awesome! The next thing I did was rip open 4 packs of hot dogs, all the guys were coming over for dinner. Now I am currently putting burgers and hot dogs on Emily's grill in the back of her house. About 7 dogs are done right now and 6 burgers.

"Here's a few Em." I handed her the plate of grill items, which she dumped on different plates. One for hot dogs, one for hamburgers. The guys were in the other room playing Mario Cart, 4 players at a time and taking turns. I walked outside and saw a bunch of the food was finishing up. So, I just waited until it was all done and brang it inside.

"I finished my awesome job and I want to play Mario Cart!" I shouted, entering the house from the back. I put the stuff on the dining room table. It was quiet. Damn, way to quiet. I could here the guys shuffling back and forth on their feet. I walked into the living room shaking my head and checking out the rad wood flooring.

"Hey guys, why the qui- OH SHIT!" I screamed when I faced forward. Bella was sitting on the couch by Jake, glaring at me. "Why the hell did you bring her here? I jacked her fucking car!" I yelled at Jake. Bella stood up and started getting in my face a bit. We were about 5 inches away.

"Your not old enough to drive! Give me the keys!" She stuck her hand out and narrowed her eyes even more if possible. I pulled the keys out of my pocket and hung them in front of her face, I'm an inch shorter so it was weird.

"These?" I said innocently and jingled them. Bella thrusted her hand further in my face. "Fine, come get 'em!" I giggled and opened my shirt, dropping the keys in my black bra. She gasped and dropped her hand.

"I'm not going in there!" Bella scowled and got closer to me. I smirked,

"Isabella, that was the plan. Grab them yourself or get someone else to. 'Cuz I'm not gonna give it to you!" I laughed and backed away a little, "Now. I would appreciate if you left me in peace." Bella stormed out of the house, followed by Jake. I heard them start up Jake's bike and leave. SCORE! I burst out laughing, the others just stood there. But soon, they all started laughing hysterically too.

"Thanks, Rosa. None of us really like Bella. Well, except for Emily. She likes everyone!" Leah said through tears of laughter. Emily blushed and pointed a finger at the door,

"Hey, the other 3 should be back any-" Sam cut her off by coming in through the door and gathering her in a kiss. Paul came in the living room and gave us confused looks, Collin explained. After that, Paul was having a hard time not falling from laughing so much.

"Damn! If I was here, I would've grabbed them!" He exclaimed and sat on the couch by Embry.

"Hey! Where's Seth?" I questioned and eyed him suspiciously. Paul put his hands in the air,

"Innocent. He forgot to tie his pants on and had to figure out a way to enter his house with out being seen." He explained. The group of us, a part from Emily and Sam who were upstairs doing god knows what, looked at each other.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" We started laughing again. I had to grab onto Leah in order to stay up. My side started cramping and I stopped laughing, holding my side. I felt someone pull me away from Leah and I turned just in time to run into something hard.

"Hello to you too!" Seth said and hugged me. Whoa, he's pretty toned! I hugged him back,

"Hi." I whispered. We let go and stared at each other. Slowly we leaned in and closed our eyes. Our lips met and it was better than all our other kisses. The magical roller coaster was still there, but so was the passion and desire. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth quickly,

"Ahem!" Somebody cleared their throat. Seth and I kept kissing with out looking. I wound my fingers through his cropped hair while he grabbed my hips, pulling me closer. Then, suddenly, another set of arms wrapped around me and pulled me away from the kiss. I looked up and saw… Embry.

"I was kissing my boyfriend!" I frowned at Embry and hit him lightly.

"Yeah, kissing. More like making out! We seriously tried to break you guys up for 5 minutes! Do you know how weird it is to see that?" Embry said and pointed a scolding finger at me. I growled a little,

"Ya didn't have to look." And pulled out of his arms. "Seth! Go set the table." Seth frowned and crossed his arms.

"I don't wanna!" He whined and stomped. I giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling the unwilling boy into the kitchen.

"I'll help you." With that I started gathering the silverware and Seth, the plates. We were done with setting the table and dinner was ready!

"FOOD!" I called from the stairs and heard the boys all run to the table. Sam and Emily came down while I went up.

"Where are you going?" Emily questioned and ushered Sam to go down. I shrugged,

"Gotta pee." She nodded and headed down. I went to the bathroom, did my business and washed my hands when I noticed something poking out from under my bra. I pulled up shirt and saw the keys. Trying to pull the keys out was hard! They were hooked on some thing and I new people would question me if I took my bra off… they always find out some how. I ran down and saw everyone eating.

"SETH!" He looked up in mid-bite. "I need you to help me with something!" I kept my arms folded over my chest and walked back to the bathroom, Seth right behind me. He closed the door gently,

"What's wrong?" He said softly, looking worried.

"There stuck." Seth's face changed to confusion. I lifted my shirt and showed him the few keys dangling, hooking on to my bra. He smirked,

"Why didn't you just take it off?" I glared at him,

"It would have taken too long and you guys would question me!" Seth moved his eyes down to my chest again and raised his hand.

"Okay, I'll get them." He grabbed my bra strap and pulled it up, then pulled the keys. They didn't come off. Seth tried a few more times but the stupid keys wouldn't come off.

"Damn it." He mumbled and tugged again. The bra made a tearing noise but didn't rip.

"Seth, don't rip it!" I advised and pulled my shirt all the way off.

"It's hooked inside. I'm going to have to put my hand inside." I nodded and spread my arms out, indicating for him to do it. Seth slipped his hand under and unhooked the keys, obviously trying to make it fast. Even the slightest touch like that gave me shivers! It's nice how he's such a gentleman.

"Thanks." I said and took the keys, shoving them in my front pocket.

"No problem." Seth handed me my shirt and I pulled it over my head quickly. He nodded and pecked my lips before we joined the others.

"So, what'd you guys do up there? Took you about 10 minutes." Paul wiggled his eyebrows and I scooped some mashed potatoes on my plate.

"Nothing." Paul smirked,

"Nothing?" I nodded and put a little butter on the food.

"Nothing." Seth was finished with his 2nd burger and eating a hot dog. I dug into my potatoes.

"Look. We all know you did something. Just tell us or we'll find out the hard way." Paul continued to pester. Seth's eyes widened so I assumed 'the hard way' isn't awesome. I shrugged and looked to Seth so he could tell,

"The keys were stuck in her bra." Seth replied and shrugged too. The guys eyes widened just like Seth's.

"Lucky." I heard a few whisper. I smirked and ate a hot dog,

"I know! I'm that hot!" We all laughed and finished our food. I helped Em clean and made a BIG announcement,

"I gotta go home before Charlie wants to stab me with spoons! Byez!" I waved and left while they responded. I walked by Seth and winked at him then shot home.

**~{}~**

_**2 weeks later, School Begins.**_

Bella and I aren't really… civil yet. We'll talk, but it's usually about when dinner is or something stupid like that. I few try to talk about anything else one of us flips out.

It's the first day of school today, I woke up at 7 to get ready because school starts at 8:30. Right now I'm finishing up with my hair, straightening it and teasing only the top layer. I'm wearing black skinnies with zippers at the pockets, a red pair of Supras, a black shirt with red paint splatters that says 'This Is My Zombie Killing Shirt' in white letters, 2 black rubber bracelets- 1 says 'Army' and 1 says 'Eff It' and lastly, my awesome black & white zebra backpack. I did my make up with black eyeliner all the way around my eye and bright red eye shadow that's very dramatic. I look pretty good! Sad part of this whole morning is… I have to ride with BELLA! Uh! I hooked my backpack over my shoulder and made it droop really low. My pencil and pen were in my front pocket, phone in back pocket, hair check, make up check… PERFECT! I always keep my writing shit in my pocket 'cuz it's easier. I slid down the railing of the stairs and ate a granola bar for breakfast. I took a dramatic breath,

"BEEEE-LLLLAAAA! I'm ready to go! It's 7:55!" I shouted at the stairs. A few seconds later I heard thumping, a 'Dang!' and finally, Bella appeared by me. "Let's go!" I dragged her out and jumped in the car. She glared but started driving anyway.

"Why don't you buy a radio? This one sucks dick!" I said and banged the damn thing. Bella grabbed my fist,

"Don't hit! I don't want anyone to spend money on me!" She retorted. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand away,

"You could by one yourself." She shrugged. I could tell she was trying to tune me out. I laughed to myself and looked out the window. Are you wondering what happened the last 2 weeks? I'll tell you even if your not. I hung out with the pack and made more food with Em. I also went shopping with Leah for school and went with Alice and Rose at separate times. I also got my chance to play Mario Cart and hung out with Seth. It was a pretty laid back time. Victoria even took a little break! Finally, Bella pulled her ugly ass truck in a parking space at school. I leapt out and hurried to the office.

"Hello, I'm RosaBella Swan… I need my schedule." I told the old lady at the front. She nodded stupidly and rummaged through a file.

"Here you go RosaBella." She handed it to me along with a card. It had my locker number and combo. I rushed over to my locker area and opened it quickly. I looked around and noticed the hallway was empty, except for me. The other hallways must have been full and I got to be by myself. Oh well! The bell that said we had 5 minutes till class rang. I put my backpack in the locker and grabbed 2 notebooks for the day. I entered my homeroom. _English._ Damn it! Everyone's eyes turned to me and I just waved.

_**It's gonna be a LONG day.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Shut It

**Chapter 6:**

**Shut. It.**

"Damn." I whispered and shoved the rest of my books into the small, gray locker. English was lame. The teacher made me introduce myself in front of the class it was pretty pathetic. Then when I went to my seat, some bulky, jock guy slapped my ass and got some congrats from his friends. Stupid boys.

_Flashback:_

_I walked hesitantly up to the teacher and smiled slightly while the old man rummaged through a draw. The man looked up, his eyes glistened with recognition._

"_Hello Miss Swan. Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us a little about you!" He grumbled and motioned to the now silent class. I nodded and turned to the front, feeling suddenly shy._

"_Hey, I'm Rosa Swan. I like bunnies." A few people giggled and shook their heads. I looked down in embarrassment,_

"_Please, take a seat in the back by Mike Newton. Mr. Newton, hand up!" The teacher shouted toward the back. Isn't it polite to tell your name after someone introduces themselves? I was giggling in my head. A boy with dirty blonde hair stood up and waved to me, I looked at the teacher._

"_Go on. Sit!" I tried to shrink back, but just nodded and walked to the smiling boy. That's when the guys slapped my but. I squealed and tried to ignore it, walking further to the back of the classroom._

"_WOO!" The guys started yelling. A few others joined, I looked over my shoulder to find them high-fiving the ass-slapping boy. Groaning mentally, I slipped into the empty desk by the 'Mike' boy. He immediately turned his head to me and a bight smile came across his young looking face._

"_Hey, I'm Mike Newton. And your Rosabella Swan." He stated and gave me a proud look. I nodded,_

"_Rosa." And looked to the front, attempting to block him out. Mike tried to talk to me for awhile but eventually gave up after he noticed I was already done with him. _

_The 3 classes were sort of like that, except there wasn't any more Mike Newton and I sat alone. I was in Math, then Gym, then Social Studies. After Social Studies, it was lunch!_

Slamming the locker, I walked into the lunch room. The stares and constant whispering were getting really annoying! The school was clearly broken up into groups. At a few tables there were the 'Emo/Goth/Scene' people, a bunch of tables had the 'Jocks and Populars', then the 'Outsiders' where only about 2 people were together, the 'Normal' people and lastly, the 'Cullen' table. I walked to the table and slid in next to Jasper.

"Hey." I said and glanced around the table. They were all staring, just like the others! I slapped my hands on the table, "Stop!" They moved their eyes to stare blankly at untouched food.

"Hi," Bella and Edward walked to the table and sat on the other side of me. Edward holding a red apple while Bella had 2 tacos, pudding and a Pepsi. I felt like someone was staring at me and gave a quick glance around the lunchroom. I few guys were looking, but that was about it. I turned to Edward, _Why are they still staring? _He shook his head meaning, you don't want to know! I nodded and stared at my hands,

"Aren't you going to eat?" Rosalie spoke up, looking at me concerned. I shrugged, "Rosa, you need to eat. It's unhealthy if you don't." She was speaking like my mother! I almost started laughing, but thought twice.

"Nah, I'm good." I responded. Rose glared and handed me a celery stick off her tray. Shaking my head, I put my hand in front and pushed it away.

"Eat it or no more shopping. Ever!" She threatened and threw the celery right in front of me. I immediately shoved it in my mouth and gave her a thumbs up. Rose smirked and clapped a bit,

"Bravo, you get to keep shopping!" I swallowed.

"Guys, when do I get my makeover?" Alice's eyes lit up and she pulled a sketch pad out of her new shiny, black purse.

"Well, Bella is going to need a graduation party for the end of highsch-"

"No. I'm not going to have a graduation party! We discussed this already!" Bella cut in and scowled at Alice. Edward put his arm around her waist and whispered something in her ear.

"Of course you are! Everyone needs a party for all their special events in life!" Alice fought back. I could feel Jasper's attempt to calm us down. Emmett glanced awkwardly around the table, as did I.

"No. End of discussion." Bella stated, her face turning a red color. But by the looks of it, Alice was going to push further. She pushed her palms flat against the table and rose up slightly,

"Yes it is. And it's the end because I have decided," Alice smirked and went back down when Jasper pulled her hand, "You are having a graduation party!" Bella frowned and finished her lunch,

"No. Even if you put on one, I won't be attending." With that, Edward and her left the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes, along with the rest.

"Damn, clumsy girl can cause a scene!" Emmett burst out. We all laughed and the tension melted away. "So, how big are we making the party?" Alice squealed and started scribbling things down in her book. Rosalie smiled and looped arms with Emmett.

"All I can say is the party's huge already!" Jasper exclaimed and made a hand gesture to prove it. I smirked,

"Good. The bigger the better!" I high-fived him.

"So, Esme can make the food, she loves cooking! And Carlisle could set up the decorations. Rose and I can get everyone's clothes…" Alice mumbled to herself and wrote more in the pad.

"I think she's going crazy." I said plainly. Jasper, Emmett and Rose laugh while Alice passed me a playful glare. I giggled and reached across the table, giving her a quick hug. She smiled,

"Well, the party is going to be great! When should we start buying the decorations?" Alice blabbered on. I looked at Rosalie and she nodded. We both stood up and exited the cafeteria quickly, leaving Emmett and Jasper with a psycho Alice. Once out said, Rose and I exploded with giggles. I grabbed her shoulder to help keep myself out but ended up falling to the green grass. Rose laughed harder and steady herself with the brick wall of our school. After a few minutes, the 2 of us calmed down and sat on the grass, leaning on a wall.

"Why don't you like Bella?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. She turned toward me and frowned,

"Because. She has everything she could ever want. She's human, beautiful and already has a pretty great family life. But yet, she is stuck on becoming one of us and not growing old with the one she'll love." I froze at the last sentence. _Stuck on becoming one of us. _Rosalie slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Bella wants to become a vampire!" I whisper shouted, being sure not to be too loud. Rose nodded slowly and pulled her hand down, "Why? She could live a good life and be with Edward. She'll die in the end, but she'll have a normal-ish life if she stays human! She could go off and have kids still! Not have to worry about the blood lust! Any of it and have a great life!" I exclaimed. Rosalie nodded in agreement this time,

"I don't know! I have told the rest of the family too, but they all want them to be 'happy'! Last year, we left for awhile because of what Jasper did," She looked at me to make sure I understood. I did. Bella told me. "Well, when we came back she made us do a vote for whether or not she would become a vampire. In the end, it was yes. Edward doesn't want this for her either." The tears came again and a shaky breath went through my lips,

"Whoa." Was all I could whisper. Rose gave me a sympathetic look and pulled me close. I hugged her, but didn't cry. _How could she just want to throw it all away? _I wondered. Glancing up at Rosalie, I noticed her in deep thought too. Probably thinking the same thing.

"Thanks Rose." I mumbled and pulled away from her soft grip. She nodded and studied my face,

"Are you gonna be okay?" I gave her a weak smile as a yes. Rose started walking to the building and entered just as the bell rang. I copied her movements and looked at my last 3 classes. Choir, Biology and finally… Reading. Yes, reading. I'm not the best reader so I kept the class. Anyway, all we do is pick out books, read them and when we're done, write a report. Simple enough! I hurried off into the direction to room100. Opening the door quietly, I saw I was the first one there!

"Oh, Hello. I don't think we've met before." I looked around the piano and saw a small, very old lady sitting at a desk. "I'm Mrs. K. You are?" She stuck out her wrinkled hand,

"I'm Rosa Swan." Mrs. K got the same look that the other teachers hand.

"Oh, yes! Isabella's sister. New in this small town travels fast!" She added noticing the look I had on my face. We shook hands,

"Where is everyone else?" I questioned and looked at the empty plastic chairs.

"Well, we have a small choir. Only about 20 people, including you! Most of them are groups of about 5 or 6 friends. They come together, usually about-" The door burst open making her stop. More than half of the people were guys, I've never been in a choir with so many guys. In Florida, the boys thought choir was made for girls. Wrong!

"Okay, everybody! Now that-" This time Mrs. K was shut out by the final bell ringing. She held her hands up and waited until the noise seized, "As I was saying. Now that everyone is here, we will do the seating arrangements!" A small piece of paper was put on the table with our names by seats. I have always been a soprano, so I was in that area. There was also a Alto, Tenor and Bass section. We all filed to our seats and shoved our school items under the chairs.

"Since the seats are settled, now. One at a time, starting with the alto's, tell us your name and something about yourself." Mrs. K said and pointed at a tall, skinny girl one the far end.

"Hello," The girl did a small wave, "I'm Lisa. I love classical music and I'm a Christian." Lisa sat down and the next stood up.

"Hi! I'm Jessica, I have a lot of friends and play volley ball!" That one seemed like a complete prep. A bunch of other people introduced themselves and it was finally my turn!

"Hey! I'm Rosa Swan! Yes, Bella's sister." I glared around the room to tell people not to say that, "I like singing. I have boyfriend in La Push! So, yeah…" I sat down and the next people went. The bell rang just as the last guy finished, and I immediately left.

The rest of my school day was fine. My nerdy-ness got me bumped up into all senior classes, so I had biology with Bella and Edward. They sat in the second row by the window. I sat in the very back, directly behind Edward and beside some creepy girl who basically _gave _me the answers. In reading, I got to choose to read the whole Harry Potter series! I have seen the movies but never read the book, seems cool to me!

But now I'm sitting in the living room at my house, drinking a Coke and watching 1,000 Ways To Die. Bella is with Edward in her room and Dad's at the station.

"Bored… bored… bored!" I muttered to myself, glancing over to the clock. 6 pm! _Hungry! _I thought. And just on cue, my belly growled.

"BELLA! I NEED FOOD!" I shouted and laid back down on the couch. I can cook, but I don't want to!

"Make some then!" Bella yelled back. I smirked and pushed myself up with my arms,

"But I want _your _food!" I whined. A few thumps were heard coming from upstairs, followed by foot steps. Then Bella appeared in the living room.

"Make. Your. On." She growled. My smirk grew and I sat up all the way,

"But I want yours! You make the best food! Please." Bella huffed and crossed her arms, stomping off to the kitchen. I got up and did a mini happy dance, knowing I won. A cold hand was planted on my shoulder and turned me around. I looked up and found the golden eyes of Edward.

"Why are you being so mean to her?" He asked gently. I scoffed and moved away from him.

"Why is Bella being so mean to me?" I retorted and crossed my arms. Edward started glaring at me,

"She was just trying to protect you and not have you involved in this world!" He barked. I flinched a little and the coldness in his words but still fixed a glare.

"Well, if I'm involved with Bella, and I am and always will be because she's my sister, then I'm involved with this world!" My voice now rising to equal his. Edward took a step closer and sighed,

"Your right." He sounded… defeated. I opened my arms,

"Hug?" Edward chuckled and hugged me. I closed my eyes ad hugged a little tighter, _You give good hugs, Edward. _I thought to him. He laughed again,

"Thanks!" I heard a gasp and popped open my eyes, breaking away from Edward. Bella stood there with a plate of chicken and mashed potatoes, wearing a shocked expression.

"It's not like that, I swear on Gran!" I automatically said and waved my hands in the air. I saw her visibly relax when I promised, obviously I wasn't lying. Especially because I used Gran. Edward walked over and wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. She handed me the food and they went to the kitchen. I sat back down and ate my dinner, still watching the same show. Damn, people do some seriously stupid shit. It's kinda funny though!

When I finished dinner, it was 8-ish. I groaned, time isn't going fast enough! Upstairs I go! I pulled out my laptop and started taking a bunch of quizzes. Ah, the joys of Quizazz!

"AHAHAHA!" I started laughing and clicked on a quiz. It said, 'Vampire, Werewolf or Neither?' Haha. I took the quiz and got… neither! Cool, I'm human! I took some more like, 'Which Color Suits Your Personality?' , 'How Old Are You Mentally?' and 'What Random Object Are You?' They're so ridiculous but so fun! I went to my profile and updated my status to 'Getting Sleepy…' 9:30. It was 9:30 pm. I stuck my head out into the hallway,

"Night Bella, Night Edward!" I closed the door and pulled off my school clothes. Then, I laid down in bed, staring at the ceiling and whispered, "Sweet Dreams Seth."

**~{}~**

I yawned and stretched out on the floor. Yeah, the floor. I woke up on it. No dreams or nightmares either. My back popped and I slowly stood up.

"Get dressed! We have 15 minutes to be at school!" Bella pounded on my door. I yawned again and started searching through my closet, no time to shower today! I put on a cheetah print bra and thong set, a pair of black shorts, a black and white skull bracelet, a black shirt that had 2 yellow converse with writing underneath that said 'Love' , a pair of knee high, white socks with 3 yellow stripes at the top and a pair of black studded flats. It was cute! After I got dressed, I put on a thick layer of eyeliner, some mascara and a pale pink lip gloss.

"Do I have time for Fruit Loops?" I asked Bella and hurried down the stairs.

"Yes, eat fast please!" She called back. I did, very quickly. I almost threw up I ate so fast! _Bad Rosa! Don't kill yourself from eating! BAD! _I scolded myself. I washed my dishes and put them away before heading to the living room,

"Okay, now I'm all ready!" I noticed Edward wasn't here, he said we were getting a ride today, and asked where he was.

"Oh, they're going hunting." Bella replied, bluntly, and hoped out to her ugly, old truck. I followed and played with my bracelet. The ride was silent and AWKWARD. Loads of awkwardness. Most of the time, I was staring out the window. I never really looked and noticed how Forks was so _green!_ Beautiful.

The forest followed us all the way to school, where Bella went over to her 'second best' friends. They're second best because whenever the Cullens are here, she won't leave them. Too bad none of them notice. I rushed to my locker and grabbed my books for all my classes before lunch. I also stuffed 2 pencils in my pocket, then took off toward English. The bell rang right as I sat next to Mike.

"Hey Rosa." Mike said and nodded to me. I waved and opened my notebook, turning to the front. Through out that lesson, I tuned out the teacher. Teacher's annoy me. I copied the notes on the board and stared out the window during that class. Then it was time for Math. Math was on the second floor at the end of the hallway. Boo.

I walked quickly up to math and noticed that one girl Jessica and some other chick sitting in MY assigned desk. Instead of going over to them, I just at down in Jessica's desk. The guy that sat next to Jessica had his back turned and was talking to a guy. I flipped open my textbook to the page written in black on the board as the bell rang. Jessica and the girl stayed in my spot. The guy next to me gave me a weird look but sat down. Mr. Johnson came into the classroom, using the same grumpy walk as yesterday. He sat down at his desk and typed on his keyboard before calling out attendance.

"Here." I said blankly and kept my eyes fastened on the board. People giggled and whispered. _Does it ever stop?_ I wondered and shook my head. After that, Mr. Johnson wrote vocabulary words for this lesson on the board.

"Jessica, Rosa. Why aren't you two in the assigned seats?" He asked, face toward the board. I groaned inwardly and sighed,

"Umm-" Mr. Johnson turned around and rose his eyebrows.

"Well, Rosa went over and took my seat and I didn't want to be rude by just telling her to move! So I just sat in her spot, I really didn't do anything." Jessica giggled with the girl next to her at the end. I rolled my eyes and closed the textbook on my desk.

"Miss Swan, at this school when a teacher gives out assigned seats the students stay in them. Now apologize to Jessica and switch desks." I stood up with my supplies,

"Excuse me, but Jessica was there when I here. So _I _was the one being nice and sat over here." Jessica scoffed and folded her arms in front of her body.

"No, I didn-"

"Just switch back. NOW!" Mr. Johnson finally said. I moved to my seat and plopped down, Jessica doing the same. I laid my head on my hands, _Another ridiculous day?_

**~{}~**

Nothing interesting happened that school day either. No new homework, I finished with the extra time we had in class. And now I'm begging Bella to take me to La Push with her!

"Please! I don't have my car yet and I want to see my boyfriend! C'mon Bella!" I said and followed her up the stairs.

"No! You'll ruin my time with Jake!" Bella tried to close the door to her room but I stopped it with my foot.

"Take. Me. Go do all your secret make out sessions with Jake and I will be with Seth! If you don't take me I'll make you included in the next makeover I have with the girls!" She was now hiding behind the door so I couldn't really see her face. Bella sighed and opened the door,

"Fine, let's go now." I started moving away but wasn't fast enough as she tripped over my foot and almost fell down the stairs. I smirked and snickered a little when she got up, trying to act like nothing happened. Then we got out to her truck, she fell into the seat!

"Maybe you should get an operation to make you un-clumsy. I swear, some day you are going to kill yourself." I laughed. Bella glared at me and backed out of the drive way,

"One. There isn't an operation to make me un-clumsy! And two. I will not!" I closed my mouth and tried not to laugh. Older sisters… are they all so weird? That drive I had to hide my laughter. Bella glared at the road, trying not to look at me, and had a very unattractive scowl painted on her face. _Oh, she never yelled at me for talking about her and Jake's secret make out sessions! It must be true! Hmm… I wonder if- _My thoughts were interrupted by Bella cutting the engine. The old truck was parked in front of Jake's! I hopped out and knocked on the door, lightly. The door opened and Jake came out, shirtless, Bella shoved me out of the way and hugged him. I smirked,

"Where's Seth?" They broke away from each other and gave me a dirty look.

"He's at the beach." Jake replied. I nodded and took off toward the beach!


End file.
